Shiranui Kikyo
Shiranui Kikyō (不知火 桔梗, nyugatiasan Kikyō Shiranui), a 4. osztag tisztje és a Shiranui-ház tagja, illetve Shiranui Naomi féltestvére. Megjelenés Kikyonak nagyon hosszú, legalább térdig érő rózsaszín és a vörös közti árnyalatban játszó haja van. Haja roppantul ápolt, mindig rendezett, sosincs egy kósza hajtincs vagy hajszál a frizurájában. Hogy hajzuhataga ne gátolja a napi tevékenységeiben általában két copfban felkötve hordja, azonban különleges alkalmakkor (ünnepek, szertartások, stb.) változtat ezen tradícióján és más, elegáns konty, fonat, vagy összeállításban is látni lehet haját. Hajviseletét gyakran toldja meg díszes kiegészítőkkel, fő eleme pedig az aranyhajtű formát öltött zanpakutoja. Lévén így könnyen elérhető, s mindig nála van. Öltözéke akárcsak frizurája rendkívül változatos, amikor nincs szolgálatban, főleg a több rétegből álló, világos színű, virágmintás kimonókat részesíti előnyben. Természetese szolgálat közben a hagyományos halálisten uniformist viseli, csupán obija nem fehér, az halványrózsaszín és aranyszövésű virágminta ékesíti. Miután megkapta a levelet, melyben értesítették, hogy mely osztagot fogja gyarapítani személyével, édesanyja ajándékozta neki. Anyja rengeteget spórolt rá a pénzből, melyet a Shiranui-házban nap, mint nap tett munkásságáért kap, így ettől képtelen megválni. Kikyo legnagyobb bánata magassága, csupán 139 cm magas, de szívből reméli, hogy talán még nő hozzá egy keveset, ugyanis folyton problémákba üköz a magasan elhelyezett dolgokkal, melyeket sosem ér el. Hogy hozzájusson az adott tárgyhoz mindig másokat kell zargatnia, melytől rendkívül kellemetlenül érzi magát, hiszen az illetőnek jobb dolga is lehet annál, mint hogy neki segítsen. Személyiség Kikyo nem mondható egy könnyen kezdeményező személyiségnek, nehezen nyílik meg a világ felé, többnyire visszahúzódó és félénk. S bár tisztában van eme tulajdonságával változtatni képtelen viselkedésén, ehelyett hatványozott módon megmutatkozik személyiségén elvarázsoltsága, gyámoltalansága. Beszédét nagyon gyakran hallani se lehet, sokszor motyog, amit csak a szavak megismételtetésével vállnak hangosabbá, akkor sem mindig. Szóval ki Kikyoval próbál szóbaegyeledni, az jobban jár, ha hegyezi a fülét. Könnyen esik zavarba, ezt tökéletesen alátámasztja a vörös ötven árnyalatában játszó arcszíne, olyankor hadar és dadog, ha halk beszéde nem lenne esetleg elegendő. Leggyakoribb szófordulata az „''elnézést''” és variációi. Ez bizonyos fok után talán idegesítővé is vállhat a hallgatósága számára, lévén magára vesz olyan dolgokat is, amiről nem tehet, ennek okán pedig némi depresszióra való hajlás is érzékelhető nála. Félénk személyisége egy roppantul jótét lelket takar. Életelve segíteni a rászorulókon, főleg a betegeken legyen az ember, vagy egy kismadár. Mindig mindenkiben a jót látja, számára nincs gonosz ember, soha nem illetne senkit és semmit negatív jelzővel, az ilyesmi teljes egészében távol áll tőle. Ebből kifolyólag képtelen haragudni bárkire is, Kikyo roppantul türelmes, sosem dühöng. A lelkében felhalmozódó stresszt inkább vezeti le a szervezete sírással, mintsem hangos beszéddel, mérgelődéssel, őrjöngéssel. Kikyo nyugodt, mégis nehezen kifejező érzelmei miatt igazi művészlélek, egyedül az alkotással tudja ténylegesen kifejezni saját magát. Kiemelkedő tehetsége van, már gyermekként rajzolt, festett, azonban kedvelt elfoglaltságáról még a hozzá legközelebbállók sem tudnak. Műveit szobája egyik lazább léce alatti résbe helyezi, művészterme pedig Rukongai Keleti oldalának 3. kerületében található egy virágmezőn, tölgy-és bükkfa erdő mellett. Művészi hajlama mellett pedig kiemelkedő a logikai játékokban. Kikyo fiatal kora és személyisége okán hatalmas fantáziával rendelkezik, tulajdonképpen álomvilágban él, szíve legmélyén még mindig várja a fehér lovon érkező, szőke herceget, ki elhozza neki a bálban elhagyott üvegcipellőjét. Gyakran előfordul vele, hogy olyanokon töri a fejét, vagy olyan valószínűtlen dolgokat képzel el, melyek a valóságban nem igazak, ilyen például két személy közötti érzelmek, kiket szárnyaló gondolataiban szemrebbenés nélkül összeboronál, pedig valójában negatív, gyűlölködő viszony van közöttük. Kikyo bár roppantul esetlen és gyámoltalan, remek szeme van, ráadásul kitűnő ízlésre, nem csoda, hogy rajongó típus, hasonlóan a mai világ tini lányaihoz, csupán kevésbé elvadult a 21. századi lányokhoz képest, ő visszafogottan teszi, amit tesz, ahogy azt jelleme „''megköveteli''”. Története Kikyo Shiranui Takehiko és Kazunari Mayumi törvénytelen kapcsolatából született. Mayumi, Kikyo édesanyja már fiatal korában cselédként dolgozott a Shiranui-ház birtokán, azonban rangtalan múltja miatt sosem lehetett közöttük komoly viszony. Kikyo fogantatása váratlan volt, nem számítottak rá, azonban közös szülei azon egyességre jutottak, hogy Kikyo mindent megkap (otthon, ruházat, tanulmányok biztosítása), de cserébe sosem tudhat édesapja kilétéről. Így Kikyo abban a hiszemben nőtt fel, hogy édesapja tragikus események között elhunyt születése előtt, s édesanyja nem tudta volna felnevelni egyedül, azonban a Shiranui-ház vezetője Shiranui Takehiko ''különleges kegyben részesítette őket és megadott nekik minden jólétett, ami az élethez szükséges. Kikyo gyermekkora boldogan telt, volt egy nagyon jó barátja, ki ráadásul még korban is viszonylag közel állt hozzá, név szerint Shiranui Naomi, ki a nemesi család tagja, másrészt pedig a féltestvére, melyről egyikőjük sem tudott. Mindazonáltal születése óta sok időt töltött Naomival, együtt játszottak, osztották meg egymással titkaikat, éltek meg boldog és szomorú pillanatokat, teljes egészében kiegészítették egymást. Kikyo mindig is felnézett Naomira és mióta elsajátította a beszédet, attól a pillanattól kezdve nővérének szólította. Azonban a gondtalan évek sem tarthattak örökké. Naomira rászakadt szülei elvárásainak hada, s Kikyo azon kapta magát, hogy egyre kevesebb és kevesebb időt tud tölteni a számára egyik legfontosabb személy társaságában, s végül már nem is volt alkalmuk találkozni. Ehhez azonban Kikyo tanítatása is közrejátszott, ugyanis Kikyonak el kellett sajátítania mindent, amivel tökéletesen képes szolgálni a Shiranui-házat. Ekkor sajátította el a különböző növényekkel kapcsolatos ismereteit, a főzés alapvető fortélyait, gyógyszerek elkészítését, sebek ellátását. Kikyo kiskorától kezdve sok időt szeretett a természet lágy ölén tölteni. Imádta a növényeket, állatokat, és szabadidejében nem volt rest megörökíteni különböző tájképeket, úgy, ahogy ő azt látja. Nagyon hamar kiemelkedő kézügyességről tett tanúbizonyságot, azonban képeit senki sem látta, még édesanyjának sem volt mersze megmutatni. Féltve őrzi azokat „''műhelyében” Rukongai keleti vidékének 3. kerületében. Ez a műhely egy kis faház egy virágmező szélén, egy nagyobb erdő mellett. Kikyo véletlenül bukkant rá erre a kis elhagyatott épületre, rendbe rakta és azóta ez az a hely, ahova szívesen visszahúzódik mikor lehetősége adatik rá. Kikyo eddigi élete felénél, mikor egyre sűrűbben járt ki abba a házba, ez idő tájt tapasztalta meg a valódi éhség kellemetlenségeit. Eleinte az erdőben szedett magokat, gyümölcsöket ette, de titkát nem őrizhette meg magának, muszáj volt elmondania édesanyjának. Eleinte igen komoly problémát jelentett ez a kétfős családnak, azonban a Shiranui-ház vezetője biztosította számukra a mindennapi elemózsiát, mely nem csak a szokások rabsága miatt kellett nekik, hanem komolyan szükségük volt rá. Lélekenergiája az évek során nőttön-nőtt, olyan szintre, hogy magától kezdte megtanulni a körülötte lévő reiatsu alakítását. Kikyo édesanyja véletlenül fedezte fel a tehetségét, s a Shiranui-ház támogatásával megkezdhette tanulmányait a Lélektovábbképző Akadémián. Nagyjából ezen évek környékén lépett kapcsolatba ismét Naomival levél formájában. Szerencséjére az üzeneteit könnyen célba tudta érni, ugyanis Naomi személyes szolgálói között volt Mayumi, Kikyo édesanyja is, ki örömmel öltötte magára a postagalamb szerepét. A Lélektovábbképző Akadémián Kikyo eleinte igencsak elveszettnek érezte magát, ugyanis kialakított véleménye a harcról, másoknak való ártásról igencsak megpecsételte a zanjutsu és hakuda fortélyainak elsajátítását az iskolai évek alatt. Mindazonáltal kiemelkedő tehetséget mutatott az elméleti anyag elsajátítása, illetve a mágia tudományának ága terén, de főleg ebben. Osztálya legtehetségesebbike volt a mágia használatot tekintve, mellyel kompenzálta csekélyke tudását a pusztakezes-és a fegyveres harc terén. Az évek alatt sikerült barátokat is szereznie, főleg miután az osztályban személye még kiemelkedőbbé vált mikor az elsők között sikerült megszólítania zanpakuto lelkét az Akadémia harmadik évében. Azonban képességének elsajátítása sokkal nehezebben ment neki, főleg, hogy igazi valóját csak a későbbiekben mutatta meg neki Kokoro no Himemiya. Először Ro-sama volt, aki kapcsolatba lépett vele, csak később ismerte meg a lélek másik felét Ko-sant. S Lélekölőkardja képességének használata még a mai napig kifog rajta. Az Akadémián tulajdonképpen azoknak köszönheti, hogy átjutott a gyakorlati vizsgán, akikkel egy csapatban volt, ugyanis ő, ha akart se tudott volna ártani a külön, erre a célra készített lidércnek. A csapat másik tagjai azonban kiemelkedőek voltak a harc terén, így a próba végén elegendő volt meggyógyítania őket. Illetve az iskolai évek során mindkettőjüknek sokat segített a mágia tudományának alapjainak elsajátításában, az elméleti anyag könnyebb megértésében. Kikyo, bár aggódott a vizsga miatt, végül sikeresen átjutott az akadályokon és felvételt nyert a 4. osztagba. Ugyan ő az 1. osztagba áhítozott, amiért az évek óta nem látott legjobb gyermekkori barátnője Naomi is ott szolgál. De cseppet sem bánta az illetékesek eme döntését. Komolyan, szívből szeretett mindig is segíteni másokon, és úgy érezte, itt hasznára is válhat tudása a Gotei 13nak. Gotei 13 tagjaként Miután felvételt nyert a Gotei 13-ba, a kapitány hivatalos meglátogatása előtt Shiranui Takhehiko temetésére volt hivatalos édesanyjával, ahol szóba elegyedett testvéreként tisztelt Shiranui Naomival, ki ettől a naptól kezdve töltötte be a ház vezetői pozícióját. Ő elárulta neki a rokoni kapcsolatot, mely eddig rejtve volt előttük, amely szerint: féltestvérek. Kikyot váratlanul érte az alábbi, de örült a fejleményeknek, mindazok ellenére, hogy édesapját sose ismerhette meg igazán. Azonban kifejezetten lelkes volt, amiért Naomit a nyilvánosság előtt is testvérének szólíthatta, nem csak akkor, mikor négyszemközt voltak. S örült, amiért végre biztosan tudta, hogy hová tartozik és nem övezte tovább titok édesapja személyét. Kikyo halálistenként megkezdődő első napja a 4. osztagban nem egészen úgy indult, ahogy elképzelte. Chiruochiba Airisunál, a kapitányánál tett látogatásánál, rendkívül zavarban volt és meg volt rémülve. Még osztaga vezetőjének is majdhogynem elfelejtette átadni azon fontos iratokat, amelyek igazolták, hogy immáron a Shiranui-ház hivatalos tagja. A kapitány szóbeli tesztje után pedig úgy határozott, hogy képességeivel a Hadi osztályt fogja gyarapítani. S annak ellenére, hogy Kikyo eredetileg nem ebbe az osztagba szeretett volna tartozni, nagyon is örült, hogy végül ide került és a Gotei 13 hasznára válhat orvoslási ismereteivel, melyben sokat segíti a Shiranui-háznál szerzett tudása a gyógynövényekről. Kikyo nehezen lép kapcsolatba másokkal, amiért könnyen zavarba esik és emiatt rendszerint tagoltan, legtöbbször dadogva kommunikál. Ennek ellenére jó képességű, remekül el tudja látni a feladatát, csupán a másokkal való kapcsolatteremtés okoz számára bonyodalmakat. A külvilág felé nehezen történő nyíltságának ellenére Amatsuji Akira kezdte pártfogolni a 4. osztagban. Illetve kapitánya is különös figyelmet kezdett fordítani irányába, hogy könnyedén vegye a számára oly' nagy akadályokat, mint a zavartságából születő ügyetlenkedés, mikor másokkal kell együtt dolgoznia. A kapitánynak egyik erre vonatkozó lépése volt az is, amikor Kaminari Rosui Taka a 4. osztagban Chiruochiba Airisuhoz fordult segítségért, aki őt is értesítette. Bár Kikyo nem sokat értett a dologból, a kért kamillakrémmel megjelent a gyengélkedőszobában, ahol is hűen mondott igent felettese kérésére, pedig egyáltalán nem volt rákötelezve. Kikyo teljes szívét igyekszik beleadni a feladatba, ami a 3. osztagos tiszt képességeivel kapcsolatos. Ennek kapcsán ismerte meg a 12. osztag eleven, fiatal kapitányát Yoshida Yorikot. Kapcsolatai *'Shiranui Naomi:' Kikyo kiskora óta ismeri, amiért édesanyja a Shiranui-ház személyzetének gyökeres tagja. Fiatalon sok időt töltöttek el egymással, rengeteget játszottak és élvezték a gondtalan gyermekéveket. Naomi mindig is olyan volt Kikyo számára, mint egy gondoskodó nővér, akire bármikor számíthatott. Ez az évek múlásával sem változott, bár ahogy a felnőtt évek közeledtek és Naominak is a nemesi cím által megkövetelt feladatával kellett foglalkoznia, akkor sem távolodtak el egymástól. Kikyo serényen írt levelet neki, beszámolt arról, hogy mi történt vele, mit csinál és mit tervez, cserébe ha nem is kaphatott olyan részletes beszámolókat válaszként, vagy nem is olyan sűrűséggel, mint ahogy ő küldte neki, mindennek örült, melyet Naomitól kapott. Kikyo ekkoriban kezdett el foglalkozni a művészetekkel, és gyakran festett neki kis képeket, melyeket rendszerint elküldött neki, főleg kritika reményében. A testvéri kapcsolat, amelyre mindig is vágyott, váratlanul fogadta Kikyot. Nem különösebben hatotta meg az, hogy egy nemesi ház sarja, sokkal inkább az foglalkoztatta, hogy testvérként szeretett személy valóban a "nővére" és sűrűbben találkozhatnak, mint azt eredetileg kivitelezni tudták volna a jövőben. Kikyo felnéz Naomira, csodálja erejét és elért sikereit. Nagyon igyekszik, hogy olyanná váljon, mint ő, és a család megfelelő tagjává vállhason. Mindemellett próbálkozik elérni, hogy Naomi is bátran forduljon felé, s ne cipelje egyedül a nehéz terheket. Kikyo tisztelete és rokoni kapcsolatuk jeléül „''Naomi-nee-samának''” szólítja őt. *'Shiranui Haruki:' Hamarosan... *'Chirouchiba Airisu:' Osztagának kapitánya Kikyou számára egy példakép. Felnéz rá és mérhetetlenül tiszteli, icipicit talán retteg is tőle a rangjából kifolyólag. Nagyon igyekszik megfelelni az osztag és halálisteni elvárásoknak egyaránt, emiatt pedig sokszor esik gondolkodóba, hogy biztos megfelelően viselkedik-e az osztag élén álló shinigamival. Roppant lelkes, mikor a kapitány a segítségét kéri, ámbár gyakran esik emiatt az eközben felelevenedő megfelelési kényszere okán izgalomba, mellyel ügyetlen lépéseket produkál az adott feladata közben. Hamar elszégyelli magát, ha elront valamit és ilyenkor még felettese társaságában is eléggé érthetetlenül motyog orra elé. Kikyo minden esetben „''Chirouchiba taichounak''” szólítja osztaga vezetőjét, nem is merné tegezni vagy kicsinyítő jelzőkkel ellátni a férfi betöltött pozíciója miatt. *'Amatsuji Akira:' A 4. osztag újdonsült tagjaként ismerkedett meg a férfivel, ki szárnyai alá vette a félelmét látva a sok ismeretlen dolgok között. Különböző orvoslási módszereket tanul tőle, melyekkel tudását gyarapítja. Kikyo rendkívül felnéz rá, habár ebbe afféle plátói érzelmek is belevegyülnek a részéről. Legtöbbször zavarban van a férfi társaságában, és hiába törekszik a rábízott feladatok tökéletes kivitelezésére, az emiatt felelevenedő idegessége sokszor inkább hátráltatja, mintsem elősegíti munkáját. Kikyo a mentorállás és tisztelete jelének okául egyaránt szólítja őt „''Amatsuji-senpainak''”. *'Yoshida Yoriko:'' Hamarosan... *'Kaminari (Rosui) Taka:' Hamarosan... Képességei *'Zanjutsu, Hakuda:' Kikyo két legnagyobb gyöngesége, igazi mumus tantárgyak voltak számára. Nehezen ugyan, de elsajátította az Akadémián töltött évek alatt a két tárgynál megkövetelt alapokat. Azonban a fegyverhasználatát erősen megnehezíti Lélekölőkardja által felvett forma is, ugyebár egy hajtűvel cseppet sem olyan egyszerű vívni, már Kikyo elvei szerint. S ha már elveknél tartunk: Kikyo felfogása az erőszakkal kapcsolatban erősen gátolja képességei ezen ágai fejlődését. *'Kidou:' Kikyo már az első évben megmutatta fogékonyságát a mágia tudományának irányába. Már a Lélektovábbképző Akadémiára kerülése előtt is könnyedén formálta a reiatsut, azonban ezen intézmény lehetőséget adott neki arra, hogy ne csak szórakozásból, gondatlanul használja adottságát, hanem valami hasznosat is tegyen vele. Kikyo különösen a bakudoukra, erőtér-és pajzs, illetve a gyógyító mágiákra specializálódott. *'Shunpo:' Ugyan a mágiában remek fejlődést mutatott a villámtánca, ahol szintén csupán a környezetben lévő lélekenergiát kell formálni és felhasználnia... működési elvét Kikyo, mégis nehezen sajátította el. Az Akadémia utolsó éveiben érzett rá az ízére, azóta pedig nem fordított rá kiemelkedő figyelmet, így ez sem tartozik kiemelkedő tulajdonságai közé. *'Zanpakutou: '''Bár Kikyo zanpakutoja két lélekkel rendelkezik, így az ember azt gondolná, a közös összhang is nehezebb. Ennek ellenére ő tulajdonképpen a támfal a két szellem között, s békés adottságai miatt valahogy mindkét léleknél megtalálja a közös nevezőt, emiatt jelentős fejlődést ért el már most frissen végzett Akadémistaként Lélekölőkardja használatában. Zanpakuto Koi no Himemiya (恋 の 姫宮, ''Koi Hercegnők) egy víz típusú gyógyító kard, melynek alap kinézete egy aranyból álló hajtű. A kanzashit két szép koi hal egymásba fonódó alakja díszíti, melyek homlokán egy-egy ásvány van. Az egyikében onix, a másikban pedig fehér színű kristály. A hajdszí legvégét pedig különböző tengeri kagylók mintázata dekorálja, melyből függőként egy igazgyöngy csüng lefelé. Az alapból áttetsző színben játszó gyöngy kékesen ragyog, hogyha fény éri, mellyel olyan hatást kelt, mintha víz fodrozódna benne. Ezzel is utalva a zanpakutou képességére, melyet feloldását követően szbadul fel, és ezáltal nő az ékszer szépsége is. A hajbavaló legvégét pedig különböző tengeri kagylók mintázata dekorálja. Kikyo már csak praktikusságból is a hajában hordja lélekölőkardját, lévén igencsak szép hajdísz a funkcióját tekintve, így pedig mindig keze ügyében lehet lelkének másik fele. *'Shikai': Aishiaisarette kudasai, Koi no Himemiya! (愛し愛されって くださる, 恋 の 姫宮!; Viszont szeressetek {kérlek}, Koi hercegnők!) felszólításra aktiválódik a zanpakutou feloldása. A feloldást követően a halak és a kagylók dekorációja eltűnik a hajtűről, csupán az aranyozott tű marad meg, kisebb fogantyúval, mint egy varázspálca. Ez körül víz fodrozódik, mely a levegőben lebeg és körülveszi Kikyot is. A „vízalagútban” két koi hal úszkál (Kikyo praktikusságból a feketét Koi-sannak, míg a fehéret Hime-samának nevezi). Egyik sem fogja vissza magát ilyenkor sem, sajátos kis kellemetlen viselkedésükkel gyarapítják a társaságot, nem számít számukra, hogy a beszélő koi halak mennyire is furcsák az emberek számára. A vizet - amely Kikyo körül fodrozódik spirál alakban - meg lehet próbálni megsemmisíteni, keresztülvágni, átütni rajta, de úgy funkciónál, mint minden rendes víz, amit a tengerből emeltek ki. Egyszerűen áthalad rajta, és újra összeáll, mintha mi sem történt volna. *''Technikák:'' :**''thumb|300px|Kikyō zanpakutou használat közbenSunatsubu (Homokszem):'' Kikyo ezzel a képességével a pálcaszerű tű segítségével a körülötte lévő vizet hullám formájában indítja meg az illető irányába, tetőtől-talpig elárasztva vele (a víz nem hideg, nem is forró, inkább kellemesen langyos hatása van). Kagylókat és különböző tengeri herkentyűket tapasztva arra, akin alkalmazza a technikát. Ezek a tengeri lények piócaként tapadnak rá a sérült felület(ek)re. Ezek bőrön át felszívódó anyagot termelnek, melyek serkentik a sejteket a mielőbbi regenerálódásra a reiatsu áramlás segítségével, ezért fontos, hogy az alany rendelkezzen minimális lélekenergia szinttel. A kagylók és egyéb tengeri lények felületi sérüléseket tudnak gyógyítani (pl.: égési sérülések; kiütések; bármiféle bőrön történt elváltozások; hegek éltüntetése; vágásból származódó csontot nem ért mély sebek regenerálása). Tehát törést, szervsérülést, végtaghiányt nem képes rendbe hozni, illetve halálból sem képes feltámasztani embereket. Élettelen dolgokon nem tudja alkalmazni képességét, fontos, hogy a gyógyítandó fél valamilyen élőlény legyen (ember, állat). A technika négy pontonként alkalmazható párhuzamosan egy újabb személyen, tehát maximális zanpakutou használat számnál összesen hat emberen tudja használni, de így az idő is növekszik, amennyit, a tengeri herkentyűket rajta kell hagynia az illetőkön a sikeresebb eredményért. Jelenlegi szintjén a gyógyítás több órákat is igénybe vehet. A regenerálás megszakítható és bármikor folytatható. *thumb|300x250px|Sunatsubu változatos kagylóberakásai a gyógyított felületekenPélda sebekkel a zanpakutou gyógyításának fokairól: ** 1-10 zanpakutou pontig: alapfokú égési sérülések gyógyítása; kisebb vágások kezelése; apró hegek eltűntetése; kiütéses betegségek kellemetlen hatásai csillapítása, míg a képessége aktív. ** 11-20 zanpakutou pontig: középfokú égési sérülések gyógyítása; mélyebb vágások, de nem csontig hatoló sebek regenerálása; kiütések kellemetlen hatásának csillapítása, képesség időrend szerű alkalmazásával akár órákra eltűntetheti a foltokat, de nem teljesen gyógyítja meg az illetőt. ** 20 zanpakutou ponttól: 'komolyabb, harmadfokú égési sebek gyógyítása; csontig hatoló vágások begyógyítása; csúnyábban összeforrt hegek plasztikai sebészek által megirigyelt módon való eltűntetése; az egész testet fedő kiütések teljes kezelése. Zanpakutou szelleme thumb|left|300px|Koi-san (fekete hal) és Hime-sama (fehér hal)'Neve: Koi no Himemiya (Koi hercegnők) Nem: nő(k) Érdekességek *Kikyo a málnás ''ízű teát szereti a legjobban. *A Kikyo név jelentése: ''Kínai harangvirág. *Kikyo avataralanya Ren Kougyoku a Magi: Labyrinth of Magic című animesorozatból van.